1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drill stand for a portable core drill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High torques, displacement forces, and vibrations, which are generated during core drilling, should be absorbed by a base plate of a drill stand as flexural torques and transmitted to the drilled surface.
German Publication DE-3434261 discloses a drill stand for a portable core drill and having a base plate.
German patent DE-19731773C1 discloses a drill stand the base plate of which has an elongate opening for securing the base plate with a dowel bolt to the drilled surface, and two support blocks for securing the column for the core drill.
Usually, the light base plate is formed of cast metal, with its side facing the workpiece being provided with reinforcing ribs so that it contacts the workpiece only at the edges and surface unevenness is compensated. The high mechanical and dynamic loads can lead to fatigue and fracture of the base plate, which reduces the drill stand service life.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a drill stand for a portable core drill the base plate of which can absorb high bending torques and is fracture-resistant.